Super Durability
Super Durability is the supernatural power to withstand extreme amount of punishment; this include withstanding extreme blunt force trauma and numerous open wounds and being able to endure extreme temperatures. This power also increases a supernatural creature's endurance, allowing them to continue to fight for their lives despite the aforementioned injuries. Most of the known supernatural species possess this power, which is usually deployed in conjunction with their powers of Super Strength and Accelerated Healing. Though it is most frequently possessed by supernatural creatures, it has been shown that unnatural creatures such as the Dread Doctors and their Chimeras can also attain it as well. Users of Super Durability Berserker Berserkers are among the most toughest of the supernatural species, as their bone armor has somehow been magically enhanced to the point where conventional weaponry cannot breach it; as a result, bullets will nearly always ricochet off of them, and bladed weapons barely leave a scratch. The only known weakness of a Berserker is damage to their skull, as it is what binds the human spirit to the animal spirit. However, destroying the skull still takes tremendous strength and has only been shown to occur on two occasions; on the first, the newly-Evolved Werewolf Derek Hale ripped a Berserker skull in half with his bare hands, and on the second, the skull was destroyed using a claymore explosive. According to Chris Argent, bullets have killed at least one Berserker in the past, but this apparently took over a dozen Hunters and all of the ammunition they had between them in order to do so. Chimera Chimeras possess a level of superhuman durability, though Theo Raeken, a Chimera, has stated that it is inferior to that of a true shapeshifter. The level of durability a Chimera will possess depends on the creatures that make up their hybrid nature. For example, Theo, as a Werewolf/Werecoyote Chimera, possesses superhuman durability on a scale similar to that of those creatures. Meanwhile, Tracy Stewart, a Werewolf/Kanima Chimera, possessed durability on par with that of a Kanima, as demonstrated when a surgical steel scalpel was unable to penetrate her skin; only supernatural objects such as a creature's claws can break through her body's tissues. Their regenerative healing ability allows them to sustain a great deal of damage as well, though, like with their durability, it is at a less intense level than a normal supernatural creature. Dread Doctors The Dread Doctors possess superhuman durability at a level nearly on par with a Berserker, which is aided by the steampunk-style armor and masks they wear to protect themselves. are almost as tough as Berserkers but their protection is not as tough. The Doctors were able to effortlessly withstand attacks by the powerful True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall, Evolved Werecoyote Malia Tate, and even their Chimera Theo Raeken with no effect. The only creature shown to be able to harm or kill them was their own creation, the resurrected Beast of Gevaudan, who ripped them apart. Ghost Riders The Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, an army of the reanimated dead, possess incredible durability to the point where they are nearly unstoppable. They have survived being shot by various firarms, from handguns to assault rifles and M24s, as well as bladed weapons such as arrows and knives. Due to their ability to become intangible as a result of their not fully existing in the real world, even the claws of shapeshifters are unable to fully harm them. The only weapons that have been shown to take them down are a Banshee's scream and their own guns and whips, though hard enough blunt force trauma has been shown to at the very least incapacitate them under circumstances. Hellhound The Hellhound is extraordinarily durable, even by supernatural standards; Cerberus, the Hellhound possessing Jordan Parrish, was shown to face off with the Beast of Gevaudan on numerous occasions, enduring the large amount of wounds he took in the process while still fighting the Beast on nearly-equal grounds despite their large difference in size. The only serious wounds such as impalement or being knocked unconscious are capable of reverting Parrish back to human form, and, thus far, there is no known way to permanently kill a Hellhound. Tamora Monroe was able to seemingly kill another Hellhound named Halwyn by shooting him in the forehead with a bullet coated in a mysterious yellow-colored substance, but it is unknown if this process is capable of truly killing a Hellhound. Kanima Kanimas possess an immense level of durability as a result of their hardened scale-coating skin, allowing them to easily tolerate a variety of attacks. Chris Argent was able to unload an entire clip of bullets upon Jackson Whittemore when he was a Kanima without it even slowing him down, and when Allison Argent shot him in the forehead with a crossbow bolt, it simply pulled it out without showing any discomfort and recovered immediately. Jackson was even able to resurrect himself on two separate occasions due to his durability combined with his accelerated healing factor; the first occurred after he clawed his abdomen open in an attempt to kill himself before Gerard Argent could manipulate him into killing someone else, and the second was when the Werewolves Derek Hale and Peter Hale attacked him to save the lives of everyone else present. It was from her Kanima side that the Chimera Tracy Stewart gained her high level of durability. Kitsune Kitsune have some level of durability, though how powerful their ability is varies based on several factors, including their age, number of tails, and their specific Kitsune type. Noshiko Yukimura, a nine-hundred-year-old Celestial Kitsune, was shown to have a very high level of durability, to the point where she survived being shot by dozens of bullets in the riot at Camp Oak Creek in 1943 and was able to fend off an even more powerful Void Kitsune, the Nogitsune, only a few hours later, demonstrating a high level of endurance. The aforementioned Nogitsune also had a powerful level of durability; as a Kitsune who lives on chaos, strife, and pain, his durability only grew more powerful as he consumed more and more of these factors and emotions. The Nogitsune overcame a large dose of potent letharia vulpina, a strain of lichen that is toxic to canine species that includes their supernatural equivalents (Kitsune, Werecoyotes, and Werewolves), in a matter of days, allowing him to regain control over Stiles Stilinski's body. He was also to slice open his stomach with Noshiko's kaiken Kitsune tail without showing any pain whatsoever. There is currently no known way to kill the Nogitsune, as he always reverts to his fly form when he loses his vessels. The additional flies he can produce and control can also afford a kind of enhanced durability to the bodies they possess, as demonstrated with William Barrow. The Nogitsune's flies crawled into his body, giving the Nogitsune control over his emotions and actions; Barrow was in surgery when the Nogitsune took control, and he was able to not only fight through the anesthesia, but he was also able to escape the hospital despite having his abdomen sliced open, and he was even able to use an ordinary stapler to staple his surgical wound together while only experiencing a mild amount of pain. The young Thunder Kitsune Kira Yukimura possesses superhuman durability which has only grown in strength since her powers began to manifest. After Scott McCall, during his brief bout of time as one of Kate Argent's Berserkers, stabbed her in the heart, Kira managed to endure the pain and blood loss long enough to be coached into activating her regenerative healing for the first time with pain. She was able to withstand the pain caused by the Dread Doctors sticking a lightning rod into her eye so well that she had no memories of the event until she finally read The Dread Doctors[[The Dread Doctors (novel)| novel'.']]' '''Her most impressive instance of superhuman durability was during her battle with the Desert Oni in Shiprock, New Mexico; due to the Oni's mystical sympathetic power, every wound Kira inflicted upon it was also inflicted upon herself as well, causing her to accidentally develop slashes on her legs, arms, and deeply across her abdomen with her katana blade. Despite these serious injuries, Kira was able to defeat the Desert Oni with her powerful aura. '' Löwenmensch A Löwenmensch, or a lion-wolf hybrid, possesses a level of heightened durability on par of that of Werewolves of an equivalent rank. The only known Löwenmensch, an Alpha named Garrett Douglas, is immensely powerful and has demonstrated remarkable durability. He survived the wound he sustained on his back after a Ghost Rider hit him on the back with its mystical whip, a wound that is normally toxic to humans and supernatural creatures alike. After the Dread Doctors betrayed him and took him captive to study him, he was placed in a tank of their green serum for seventy years, which made him even more durable and increased his other powers. Oni The Oni are amongst the toughest of the known supernatural creatures, as they have very few weaknesses to exploit-- for normal Oni, they can only be killed if the firefly that animates them is removed or if they are stabbed in the chest with silver. Derek Hale once attempted to kill an Oni by snapping its neck, but it simply healed in several seconds and went back to battling the rest of the pack and their allies. Normal conventional weapons such as firearms, bows, and bladed weapons that do not contain silver will have little to no effect on them, and even bullets made of silver will not cause lasting damage; when Chris Argent used one of the silver bullets he forged to attempt to kill an Oni, it merely broke its mask. It was recently learned that silver can, in fact, kill an Oni, but the metal needs to stay in the body for it to be fatal, which is how Allison Argent came up with the idea to shoot them with silver arrowheads instead. The Desert Oni, an Oni summoned or conjured by the Skinwalkers to test Kira Yukimura's control over her inner Kitsune spirit, seemed to have a very similar level of durability, though it was ultimately destroyed by Kira's inner Fox spirit, which either suggests that either Kira and her spirit were exceptionally powerful or that the Desert Oni was not nearly as durable as the ones summoned by Noshiko Yukimura to battle the Nogitsune. Werewolves Werewolves possess superhuman durability and are able to take an enormous amount of punishment, though their level of power varies based on their rank and whether or not they belong to a pack. Paired with their accelerated healing ability, Werewolves can endure a great deal of blunt force trauma and can keep fighting even through multiple serious injuries, such as gunshot wounds, stab wounds, and impalement. Werewolves can also withstand extreme temperatures, at least for a limited amount of time, as proven when Scott McCall, a True Alpha Werewolf, put himself into a cooling chamber that reached temperatures so low that humans would have died within moments. Though electricity is a weakness of Werewolves, they can still tolerate it at greater voltages than their human peers; multiple Werewolves, including Derek Hale, Peter Hale, Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Jiang, Tierney and Scott McCall have withstood electrical-based torture by Hunters, and Scott was also able to survive being shocked with dozens of bolts of Kira Yukimura's foxfire. Werecoyote Werecoyotes possess the same level of durability as their Werewolf cousins, though, like with Werewolves, their durability can vary based on the individual. Malia Tate, an Evolved Werecoyote, has been shown to have an especially high pain tolerance and has fought through numerous serious injuries, such as being hit with buckshots, being forced through a glass coffee table, and having spikes inserted into the flesh under her eyes. Werejaguar Werejaguars appear to have a comparable level of superhuman durability as their Werewolf and Werecoyote peers, as evidenced by Kate Argent's resilience to injury; she has been shot dozens of times, including with a yellow wolfsbane bullet, while still having the strength to go on the run from two Hunter families. She also demonstrated a high level of durability when she faked her suicide to escape the Calavera Family-- she slit her wrists and laid down on the floor while she allowed a large quantity of her blood to flood around her, all while still maintaining enough energy to kill at least six of the Calavera Hunters as she fled the compound. Gallery Super durability scott tattoo.png|Scott withstands fire to his skin Super durability isaac chaos rising.png|Isaac endures a freezing ice bath Super durability ennis mc.jpg|Ennis survives a battle and a 3-story fall Super durability derek motel cali.jpg|Derek survives a battle and a 3-story fall Super durability oni illuminated.gif|An Oni is unfazed by a snapped neck Super durability noshiko tfatw.jpg|Noshiko pretends to be dead after being shot dozens of times Super durability scott ied.gif|Scott endures a thermo-wire garotte Super durability scott mog.jpg|Scott fights through injuries from the Beast Super durability scott mf.gif|Scott endures the freezing chamber Category:Powers Category:Berserkers Category:Chimeras Category:The Dread Doctors Category:Ghost Riders Category:Hellhounds Category:Kanimas Category:Kitsunes Category:Onis Category:Werewolves Category:Werecoyotes Category:Werejaguars